Spinning Petals
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: Summary Inside A Sango Miroku fic that sides with my story, Silver Rain.
1. Summary

Bearmoon here! Kumako and I are running around like crazy to figure out this and that. I have a summary for anyone who thinks they might be interested in reading a fic that runs parallel with Silver Rain. Yes I know I'm crazy but it'll be fun. So here's the summary. Review if you want to read it.  
  
Summary  
  
Sango was the victum of an abusive relationship. Now she's starting over with a new life, school, and friends. She has also sworn off men, but how long will that oath last? Especially when her new roommate is the school hentai? A band, a song, and several slaps. Will this story end with romance?  
  
And for your reading delight: a sample!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango growled in frustration. Thanks to Akuyo, her whole world had fallen apart. She tossed the figurine at the door, forgetting it was open.  
  
"Woah! I'm your roommate, I won't hurt you!" she heard a startled voice call out. Sango looked up seeing a man duck his head as the glass dancer wizzed over his head.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said leaping off her bed to make sure he was okay, "I was just...hey." She said, narrowing her eyes as they met indigo blue, "You're the guy from the parking lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kumako laughed slyly, pushing her hair behind her ears, "If it weren't for me, Ningen-Youkai wouldn't be playing three times a week and have people buying their albums. And now, because of my idea, you guys sound awesome! I told you we needed a keyboardist." She said, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs and glaring at Miroku. Kumako beamed at Sango then glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh wow! I didn't know it was that late! Kikyou's gonna kill me, See you three later! And don't forget to practice or I'll make you play on Saturday!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed out of Spinning Petals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think. Let me know if that stirs your interest! I'll even accept complaints. Don't forget!  
  
Bearmoon  
  
Oh yeah, and because Gia insisted, here's my diclamer. It's a take off of Guys and Dolls.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sue me,  
  
Sue me,  
  
What can you do me?  
  
I can't pay the fee, cause there's nothin' on me. 


	2. Everything New

Originally this fic was going to be a song fic, with songs by Meredith Brooks. Her song Nobody's Home was my inspiration, but I decided not to have the songs. Well, not her songs anyways. If you think I'm off on some things please give your opinion. It's greatly appreciated. I love to be corrected. So don't be shy. I hope you enjoy this and that you will review.  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter One: Everything New  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango drove her car in yet another circle. The student parking lot was becoming less and less of an option, and now, her patience was starting to wear thin. So much for the claim having a large campus and parking facilities.  
  
She slammed on her brakes as a group of men ran out in front of her car. They were tossing a football between each other, oblivious to traffic. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as one of the men waved to her in apology.  
  
He brushed his black bangs out of his face, revealing indigo blue eyes. He chased after his friends who had continued their game, but were now arguing with a white haired man who had thrown the ball into a tree. Sango followed the dark haired man with her eyes and felt a light blush heat her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair unconsciously.  
  
Sango reminded herself of what her last relationship was like, nothing but physical and mental pain. She continued her search for a vacant parking spot, reminding herself to keep her eyes peeled for flying footballs.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango finally pulled her car into a free spot. She felt even more lucky that it was right in front of her dorm/apartment. She turned off the ignition and got out of the car. She grabbed her purse and her large suitcase and locked the doors to her car, starting her trek up the two flights of stairs.  
  
As she arrived in front of her door, she dropped her suitcase and sat on the doorstep. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her keys. She placed it in the lock and heard a satisfying click. She entered the apartment-like dorm, pushing her baggage into the room. She took a glance around.  
  
Couch. Coffee table. Entertainment unit, complete with a DVD player, 32" television, karaoke system, Playstation 2, Game Cube, and surround sound. DVD rack. Several DVDs and video games. A small kitchen in the other room. Nothing too interesting.  
  
Sango collapsed on the couch. Real leather. Not bad. She noticed a letter on the coffee table. She picked it up seeing her name on the envelope.  
  
Dear Sango,  
  
Sorry I can't be there to show you around, but I'll be home around three. Your room is the third door on the left, opposite of the kitchen. If you leave before I get home, remember to lock the door. Drinks are in the refrigerator if you get thirsty. Pizza is for dinner tonight, and that'll be around at seven. I hope you don't mind Hawaiian. A few of my friends will be coming over at six to meet you. Also, the school forgot to tell you that you would be sharing this dorm with two people. The other person is Inuyasha. He's quite all right, just stay out of his way is all. I can't wait to meet you!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Miroku  
  
Sango laid the letter back on the table and hauled her luggage to the room she supposed was hers. She heaved the suitcase onto the bed then started to unpack.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango closed a drawer to the once empty but now full dresser and returned to her suitcase. She glanced at what still remained in her bag. No wonder it had been so heavy. Now that her clothes had been cleared away, the majority of the luggage appeared to be little nick knacks of sorts. Her friends and family had laden her with gifts and articles of endearment. She had to take it all with her. She stretched her arms over her head as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She opened the fridge and shook her head. It was filled with nothing but beer, soda, and some questionable looking milk. She snatched a Sprite and closed the door, making a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow. She returned to her room, popping the top of the soda.  
  
Sango sat on her bed and dumped the contents of her purse, looking for something to snack on. Her mind wandered to her mysterious roommates. Especially the one who had written the letter. Were they a guy or a girl?  
  
It was hard to decide. The lack of nutritious food in the kitchen and the very nice entertainment unit were dead give aways. But then...that letter was not something she'd expect a guy to write and Sango had never seen a cleaner dorm. It was vexing to her considering that she did not want to share a dorm with a guy again. Two would be a problem.  
  
She gave up on her search for some food and started to place picture frames and figurines on the dresser. Her hand halted as she came across a figurine of Copellia. She cupped the glass dancer in her hands. This was from him.  
  
~~~  
  
The couple walked down the street to Akuyo's car. Sango was smiling and quietly hummed the music from the ballet.  
  
"That was so beautiful Akuyo!" she sighed, wrapping her arms around one of his. "I can't believe you went with me. Thank you." She smiled up at him.  
  
The auburn-haired man frowned, "Do you doubt that I'd do things for you Sango?" he asked as he removed his arm from hers.  
  
Sango stopped as her face paled. She grabbed the front of his jacket, "Please Akuyo! I really enjoyed it! I didn't mean it that way! Please don't do this." Her knees were giving out on her so that she was practically kneeling on the ground.  
  
She hated this. Always having to watch what she said. She could fight him back, but she was too drained right now. He knew just when and how to wear her down so that when she couldn't fight, she was at his mercy.  
  
Akuyo clenched her wrists as she released a pained gasp. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't Akuyo." She whispered, hating that she was at his will. She cringed on the snowy ground as he released her, pulling something out of his pocket. He tossed the parcel at her feet. Sango looked up at him with puzzlement through tear glazed eyes.  
  
"Open it." He instructed. She jumped up and hugged him as she shoved the wrappers into her coat pocket.  
  
"It's lovely." She said, her fingers tightening around a small glass figurine of Copellia. But she hadn't been talking about the small statue. She was relieved that he had kept his temper. Yet she knew he hadn't stopped as they climbed into his car. Would she live like this forever?  
  
~~~  
  
Sango growled in frustration. Thanks to Akuyo, her whole world had fallen apart. She tossed the figurine at the door, forgetting it was open.  
  
"Woah! I'm your roommate, I won't hurt you!" she heard a startled voice call out. Sango looked up seeing a man duck his head as the glass dancer whizzed over his head.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said leaping off her bed to make sure he was okay, "I was just...hey." She said, narrowing her eyes as they met indigo blue, "You're the guy from the parking lot."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. You must be Sango. I'm Miroku." He introduced as he held out his hand. Sango hesitated. "I won't bite." He added as he noticed her apprehension. Had his reputation been told to his new roommate already?  
  
"I didn't think you would." She stated shaking his hand firmly.  
  
Miroku leaned against the door frame and smiled, "Want to watch a movie with my friends and I? You could meet some people and I could show you around campus if you'd like."  
  
"Uh, sure. Are they the same people you mentioned in your letter?" she asked as she tossed her now empty suitcase under the bed. Sango noticed Miroku pick something off the floor.  
  
"I know someone who could fix this." He offered as he handed her the broken dancer.  
  
She shrugged then dropped the figurine and it's pieces into the trashcan.  
  
"It was a gift from someone who is better left roasting in hell on a spit." She explained casually.  
  
Miroku cocked an eyebrow in question, then motioned to the living room. Sango followed as they left her room.  
  
'New friends. New Place. A guy who's too sure of himself. I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to keep up my hate of guys.' She thought as she followed Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter one! What do you think? The next chapter is going to be about what happened in Sango's previous relationship and how she got where she is now. Stay tuned! And don't forget to review! 


	3. Uncageable Bird

Chapter Two here! Tell me what you think. I know it's short, but I'm just getting warmed up. Chapters will get longer. This fic is going to have whatever was happening before and after Silver Rain. How Ningen-Youkai got together. When Kagome started liking Inuyasha. Everything before, after and in between! So this fic will be more descriptive and eventful and longer than Silver Rain. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Uncagable Bird  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Sango, he had been just another guy in her class. He was smart, charming, had sense of humor. Pretty much the perfect guy for a girl waiting for her knight in shining armor. But Sango hadn't been waiting for her knight. She was the bird hunted by the nights, but never caught. The impossible prize, sought by many. She was a bird no one was capable of changing. That had been before him.  
  
Sango had always carried a strong spirit and the will to fight. A guy like him usually went after passive types, ones that were easy to manipulate. Though she was often shy, Sango was certainly not passive. For some reason, he thought he could make her bend to his will. Maybe he wanted a challenge.  
  
It had started with flowers and flattery, but had come to bruises and tears. When she realized this was not what she wanted, it was too late.  
  
She wanted him to see that she was his equal. She felt like a mule. He wanted her to succumb to his every whim, but she held on dearly to her will and spirit. Though no matter how strong her grip was, she felt her strong mind and body slipping away.  
  
It was a cruel game he played. He knew she could fight back, so he wore her down instead. When she couldn't sustain her defenses, he attacked. She always fought him though. No matter what her situation was. She attempted to make him realize what he was doing, but nothing worked. There was only one thing left to do without help.  
  
"We're done."  
  
Sango never would have thought those words would be so effective. Just her luck that it didn't quite work in her favor. It had been over a month since she broke up with him. Now she was being stalked. She was afraid of being alone, so she made sure she was always in a crowd.  
  
This new stress was starting to take it's toll. She was worn out and lacked sleep. For once her day was free of the wretched Akuyo. She collapsed on the couch as she returned home from school.  
  
Sango covered her face with her hands. She couldn't do this anymore. Her brother, Kohaku, was constantly in and out of the hospital since his leukemia and asthma had gotten worse. She was always looking out for Akuyo. Her parents were never home because of work or Kohaku. School seemed to be against her as well.  
  
A Siamese cat hopped onto the couch, rubbing into the crook of her neck. Sango cuddled the cat in her arms. She gave a tearful smile. She sighed as the cat hopped out of her arms.  
  
"You'd think Kohaku could put his medicine, huh Kirara?" she asked the cat as she picked up her brother's pills off the table. She placed them in the mirror cabinet, slicing her finger on the sharp corner.  
  
She opened the cupboard, her cut finger leaving bloody prints on the glass. She cleaned the cut and covered it with a bandage. Wow. Something not caused by Akuyo. God there had to be something to make her forget him and get rid of him for good.  
  
---  
  
Sango dumped a box of papers on the living room floor as she sifted through them. There was a program her health teacher had given her in ninth grade. Now if she could just find it.  
  
Her ears perked as she heard her parents open the front door. They looked at her in question. Sango had to admit it must look strange how she was. Her hair all strewn about, papers scattered all over the floor, and her wearing a look of triumph.  
  
"Hey Mom. Dad. Um, we need to talk."  
  
---  
  
"Sango?" Miroku tapped on her forehead.  
  
"Wha-what?" Sango snatched his hand away from her face.  
  
Miroku had been giving her a tour of the campus. Her mind had wandered as a happy couple walked past her. It made her think of her relationship and how miserable it had been. How she had to drop out of college for the rest of the year and attend therapy. Then Kohaku got into an incident while testing, leaving him with amnesia.  
  
Now she was starting all over. New college. New location. Clean slate. No friends. Boy, she was hopeless. Oh well. Things would change. Life would improve, hopefully. All she had to do now is not fall in love again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry! Short chapter. But what do you think. Now things are going to get in depth. Just be patient. I hope to have chapter three tomorrow or the day after. Hang tight! Kobanwa! 


	4. A Hentai and Two Hoshi

Hey Everybody! I just love how I'm speeding through these updates! I'll be caught up with Silver Rain in no time. Okay, now you guys are either going to think I'm either very brave or very crazy. Let me know what you think. Jea-chan gave me the idea of writing one more fanfic that runs parallel with Silver Rain, only instead of Kikyou's or Sango's perspective, it'll be in Kagome's perspective. If I do write that fic, then updates for Silver Rain will be put on hold. That is until I catch up to the point in Silver Rain with the other two. Let me know and I'll be happy to do it. This chapter will be much longer than the first two, I swear. So sit back and enjoy!  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Three: A Hentai and Two Hoshi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango stared dumbly at her hand still gripping Miroku's. Her face became a bright red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he was unsure, but she turned away from him, releasing his hand.  
  
"What time are your friends supposed to come over?" she asked, turning back to him, her face color back to normal.  
  
"Six."  
  
"We better head back then. It's five forty-three."  
  
He nodded, noticing Sango was avoiding eye contact. He smiled secretly. This could be used to his advantage. Just be patient.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango tapped her foot impatiently as she fidgeted on the couch. Miroku placed another bowl of snacks on the coffee table. He stole a look at his roommate and grinned. Even though she seemed very protective of her emotions and a little shy, she was...attractive. That was an understatement. Too bad she was wearing loose clothing that concealed her curves. He gave himself a mental slap, then against his will, he examined her a little closer.  
  
Dark brown, silky hair. Intelligent hazel eyes. Beautiful smile. Unlike other girls he knew, he would be able to hold an intellectual conversation with Sango. That'd be a nice change from cheerleader gossip.  
  
Someone knock at the door. Sango stood up. Her shyness starting to grab hold of her. Miroku turned the knob then stood clear of the doorway. Sango soon discovered why.  
  
A dishwater blond entered scolding a white-haired man who wore a look that clearly read "Save me." Three men followed after him. Two who looked like punks. Well, sweet punks. One had a white Mohawk, and the other with grey spiky hair. The third man wore his onyx balck hair in a high ponytail. A little girl ran past them, placing her hand in the hand of the woman.  
  
One other person stood outside, but Miroku closed the door before they could enter.  
  
Sango sat back down, her shyness starting to take a firmer grip over her. She folded her hands in her lap and watched the other people mingle. So much for making friends.  
  
The young woman with the dark blond hair looked her way. Sango smiled, not sure what to make of the woman's expression. She walked over to Sango, the small girl holding onto her hand pouncing onto Miroku.  
  
"Hello. Are you Sango?"  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"I'm Kumako. So how do you like it here so far?" Sango listened to Kumako's voice. It was so gentle and welcoming.  
  
"Well, I just got here today, but I hope I'll enjoy it. I'm not sure who everyone here is. I'd also like to meet Inuyasha. Miroku told me I'd have another roommate besides himself."  
  
"He didn't introduce you to Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango shook her head. She heard Kumako tut under her breath. "Bouzo no baka. Inuyasha is the one with white hair and amber eyes. Don't let his hash exterior fool you. He's actually a softy underneath."  
  
"How do you know Miroku?"  
  
"That guy, hmm...Inuyasha introduced him to me. That idiot thought I'd make a good girlfriend for the shirt chasing hoshi."  
  
"He's a skirt chaser?"  
  
"You didn't figure it out yet?"  
  
"He hasn't done anything unusual. At least not that I know of."  
  
"Strange...anyways. He's really bad. He's a player too. He's had more girlfriends than he can count." Sango felt her thought drop. A thought occurred in her head.  
  
"Why did he break up with them?"  
  
"He? No, the girls did the dumping. He's also a pervert. I think it had something to do with touching them in places his hands didn't belong. Yet somehow, girls still flock to him like bees to honey."  
  
"Who are the other people her?" Sango said, now starting to relax. Her shy barrier gone.  
  
"Well the two goof offs are Ginta and Hakkaku. I get along pretty well with them. They're pretty sweet, but they go to a different college and then the man with the black hair in a ponytail is Kouga. Um...he's okay, I guess. Along with Inuyasha, I wouldn't say we're best friends with him. Inuyasha and Kouga are always fighting. And the little girl is Rin. She's my friend's adopted daughter."  
  
"I thought I saw someone outside, but Miroku closed the door before they could come in. Who was that?"  
  
"It was probably someone just passing in the hall. We get that a lot."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kumako was about to reply when someone started knocking at the door. Sango stood up and walked over to the door. Kumako opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She leaned back in the couch and sighed. Sango opened the door.  
  
Before her a tall man stood. He was bald, but it looked rather handsome on him. His eyes were also an imaginable blue. Like glass. He was well built too.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. You don't happen to be Sango do you?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"I'm Renkotsu. Welcome to San Diego University. I'm an acquaintance of Miroku and Kumako."  
  
Sango heard Kumako and Miroku shout back simultaneously, "No we're not!"  
  
Sango turned back to Renkotsu, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
He nodded to Sango as he entered, "Thank you."  
  
She closed the door behind him. Inuyasha looked up from arm wrestling with Kouga, "What the hell is he doing here?" he growled from seeing Renkotsu.  
  
Kouga followed Inuyasha's gaze feeling his strength slacken, "Who let the jerk-face in?"  
  
Sango averted her gaze, realizing why Miroku had shut the door in Renkotsu's face. Apparently he wasn't very popular here. Kumako stood up, noticing the rising tension and Sango's embarrassment.  
  
"Now, now, boys. We're all here to welcome Sango. We want her to feel comfortable. I sure wouldn't be if my roommates and their friends started to fight."  
  
Renkotsu nodded in agreement then sat down on the couch. Kumako stood up and got Rin a cup of soda. The girl looked at both glasses in her glass then shrugged. Kumako always did strange things whenever Renkotsu was around. She tugged on Kumako's sleeve.  
  
"Kasan! Can I have some macaroni and cheese?"  
  
"I'll go make some. Did Sesshomaru-sama not feed you before we left?"  
  
"Mm." She replied nodding her head.  
  
Renkotsu laughed, "Careful Rin. Inuyasha and Miroku told me to be careful of Kumako's cooking because it might explode in your mouth."  
  
Kumako's jaw dropped and she glared at Renkotsu then transferred it to Inuyasha and Miroku. The two men pointed at each other. Claiming that it was the other that said so.  
  
Rin walked over to Renkotsu and sat next to him on the couch as Kumako stormed into the kitchen, "But Kasan cooks for me all the time. She makes it spicy for Sesshomaru-sama. Unless Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama snuck into our refrigerator, the food's not bad."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly got really interested in the thumb war with Kouga and Miroku got interested in watching. Sango laughed.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if they stole food from someone's fridge. You two need better food shopping skills."  
  
Inuyasha was starting to clench his jaw, Miroku merely turned to Sango and smiled innocently. Sango's head dropped in shock and disappointment, "So Renkotsu, what hobbies do you have?"  
  
"I help run a small shrine back home."  
  
"Are you a priest?"  
  
"No. I'm a traveling monk. Once I graduate from college I hope to become a missionary."  
  
She was impressed, "Wow."  
  
Miroku's attention was now on their conversation. Renkotsu was pushing it. This was his turf.  
  
"I am also a monk."  
  
Renkotsu chuckled, "In training."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"But unlike you, I am most likely to succeed."  
  
"Please!"  
  
Sango's eyebrow twitched as the two of them started to quarrel, "Alright, Enough! Honestly. Men are too predictable!" and with that she went into the kitchen after Kumako.  
  
Miroku and Renkotsu exchanged glances then looked at the kitchen door quizzically. Rin slid off the couch and skipped into the kitchen, "Kasan! Kasan! I'm hungry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's chapter three. Let me know what you think. I know the chapter's are brief, but they will get longer, I promise! Also if you really think I should or shouldn't do a third fanfic, let me know in your review. Or you can e-mail me personally at: bearmoon@rodeybo.com. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. This Is Some Party!

Okay here's chapter four. Get ready for some violence. Well, sort of. And jealousy. I'm trying to fit as many emotions in this story. Oh, there was something I forgot to mention about Akuyo. His name means Abuse in Japanese. I thought that if I came up with a new character, their name should have some significance. Okay, sorry to hold you from reading. I wonder if anyone even reads this things...  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Four: "This Is Some Party!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's eyebrow twitched as the two of them started to quarrel, "Alright, Enough! Honestly. Men are too predictable!" and with that she went into the kitchen after Kumako.  
  
Miroku and Renkotsu exchanged glances then looked at the kitchen door quizzically. Rin slid off the couch and skipped into the kitchen, "Kasan! Kasan! I'm hungry!"  
  
Rin called as she entered the kitchen, getting bored with the conversation taking place. Kumako chuckled as the raven-haired girl pranced around Sango voicing comments of hunger.  
  
"Rin-chan, why does Sesshomaru-sama never feed you?"  
  
"Oi, Kasan. Sesshomaru-sama can't cook. Sesshomaru-sama tried to make a nice dinner for Rin once, but it was black all the way through. Is soup supposed to be hard and black, Kasan?"  
  
Kumako smirked, "No Rin-chan. I always wonder why he wants to have dinner at my house." She sighed as she placed a bowl on the small kitchen table, then sat next to Sango as Rin took the third and last chair in the kitchen.  
  
Sango looked at Kumako, "Kumako, I was just wondering, who's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He's Rin's father. Well, adopted father. Even thogh they look nothing alike, they act like they are of the same blood."  
  
"Wow. Sorry about letting in Renkotsu,"  
  
Kumako raised her hand to silence her, "It's alright, you didn't know. He doesn't get on my nerves as much as he gets on the others. He is the most pretentious and reliable. We wouldn't say he's our friend, but he is an aquaintance." Kumako leaned back in her seat, looking around the table, "Now isn't this ironic. All the women ended up in the kitchen and all the men are acting like fools in the other room. So Sango," she turned to face Sango, not sure how to say her question, "You said Miroku didn't try to hit on you?"  
  
"Yeah. Is he really that bad?" Sango asked.  
  
Rin looked between them then stopped eating, she decided that her opinion was important on this topic, "Okasan always says 'Etchi houshi!', 'Baka no Bouzu!', 'You Pervert!' that kind of thing. What does pervert means, Kasan?"  
  
Sango wasn't sure what the first two statements were, but Rin startled them both when she started imitating Kumako by shouting her comments and throwing fake slaps. Then she ended with her normal voice. Both women fell out of their seats when Rin gave her question.  
  
Suddenly there was shouting heard in the other room. Sango and Kumako exchanged glances as they left the kitchen. Rin tailed behind, still awaiting an answer to her question.  
  
Kumako raised a hand to her temple in frustration as they entered the living room, "They started again. I can't leave these two alone for a minute!" she muttered to herself, taking on a mother like voice.  
  
Sango watched in confusion, now that Inuyasha and Kouga took their turn at quarreling. They two men held different beer bottles between themselves, neither backing down. Sango thought she could just see them with hackles raise, like territorial canines.  
  
"Well I thing that cheap beer is very crappy! Cheap is an understatement!"  
  
Kouga was taking offense to this. Sango couldn't believe her ears. They were fighting over beer? Beer?! She shouldn't even be surprised.  
  
"Well, it's better than what you drink! I cringe thinking about it."  
  
"It's because you're not used to strong, real beer. Your drink is for sissys!"  
  
Apparently they had been arguing longer than she and Kumako had thought. It was clear that they were running out of good excuses. Also that last statement seemed to have hit Kouga hard. Now he was angry. So he gave Inuyasha his own blow. Literally.  
  
Luckily Inuyasha had sensed the danger before Kouga had thrown his punch. This made him able to dodge it, but when Kouga charged him, he was caught off guard. Kouga knocked him to the ground and the two men started to brawl.  
  
Kumako and Sango were the first to respond when the first punch was thrown. The two women struggled to force the two of them apart. Miroku and Renkotsu held Inuyasha back as Ginta and Hakkaku restrained Kouga. Kumako was now quite angry, that was an understatement. She was livid.  
  
"I can't believe you two! No, all of you! This is some party! We all get together and you can't even put you're differences aside! All of you are college men, or are you little boys? Are you saying that you need to be babied? If that's so, then I'm definitely not going to be the one to do so! Go ahead and have you're stupid fights. You were just fighting over beer! Sango, if you need anything, ask Miroku for my number. Sorry, but I have to go." Kumako's voice was pure venom as she shouted at them. When she told Sango how to reach her, it was calm and showed no hint of anger. As she turned to Rin she had a sweet and caring tone, "Let's go Rin-chan, it's late. Sesshomaru-sama will be worried."  
  
"Okay, Kasan!" Then the two of them left.  
  
Sango looked over at the "boys" and couldn't help but start laughing. She was starting to roll on the floor with laughter. The rest looked alarmed.  
  
Ginta turned to Hakkaku, "Why's she laughing?"  
  
Hakkaku shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we said something funny?" he suggested.  
  
Sango finally got a hold of herself, wiping away tears of pain from laughing too hard. She shook her head slowly, a smile still residing on her face, "Good night, guys. Have fun." She said as she walked into her room, waving her hand over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Renkotsu, "I think she's got some problems."  
  
"Now Inuyasha, that's not very polite," Miroku started to lecture.  
  
"And that wasn't very normal. She was acting like a freaking banshee!"  
  
Disagreements started to disperse between them. Now their topic of argument was the new roommate.  
  
Sango closed her door and locked it. If what Kumako said was true about Miroku, she didn't want any midnight surprises. She changed into some pajama bottoms and crawled into bed.  
  
"That was some party!" she said as she drifted off to sleep. Remembering the similar dumbfounded looks all six of the guys had, Sango released one, last, small giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know I said that chapters would get longer, but it's actually easier to write shorter chapters. I get to update more often. I know there short, but that means more chapters. Well tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcomed. 


	6. A Heart Broken

Well, chapter five is out. I know I seem to be going fast, but I want to catch up to Silver Rain really badly. I hope Hototsu Lilas's updating will go as quickly. Not many notes for this chapter. Just that Miroku's pevertedness becomes revealed to Sango. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and here's a guide incase I'm too confusing about it.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~~~ is a break in time, or later on in the day.  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Five: A Heart Broken Will Never Heal With A New Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango yawned as the sun shined through her bedroom window and onto her face. She appreciated being a morning person for once. She unlocked her door then headed towards the kitchen. She paused as she glanced around the living room. On the couch Inuyasha and Miroku played a game of who could hog the most couch while sleeping.  
  
It was rather cute actually. Two men sharing a single throw blanket on a couch that was not meant for people to sleep on. Especially two people. She smiled then entered the kitchen.  
  
Sango rummaged through the cupboards for a while and eventually found a box of cereal. She poured it into a bowl and sat down at the little table. She ate in silence, keeping to her thoughts. Perhaps life wouldn't be so hard. She was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice Miroku enter the kitchen.  
  
Miroku was surprised to find someone in there so early in the morning. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 8: 43. He was usually still in bed, and Inuyasha even later. He shrugged, then patted Sango.  
  
"Good morning."   
  
Her reaction was not one he was expecting to get. She jumped ten feet at his touch then swung her hand behind her towards his voice. Obviously not expecting that, he got full force of her swing, making him stagger back a few steps.  
  
Her face was a bright red and she was breathing heavily, "Mi-Miroku?! What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
He rubbed the side of his face, "Saying good morning?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "With your hand?"  
  
"It uh...slipped."  
  
Sango turned a shade redder then returned to her food. She attempted to ignore him. Seeing this Miroku served himself some breakfast, than sat across from her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Something I doubt you'd know about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've heard more about you than you think, Miroku."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Kumako."  
  
Miroku cringed mentally. How kind of Kumako to warn Sango of his pervert side.  
  
"She told me how you go about relationships too."  
  
'Thank you Kumako.' Miroku shook his head, "So what were you thinking?"  
  
"Beside how much of a jerk you are? Akuyo." She shrugged.  
  
Miroku felt his hopes crushed. Who was Akuyo? Her boyfriend?  
  
"And how he made my life a living nightmare."  
  
Good someone she wasn't on good terms with, "Who was he?"  
  
"My ex. The main reason I swore off guys too."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Tried to break me. Control my spirit and will. He was abusive. That's why I'm here."  
  
"But not all men are like him, Sango."  
  
"I know that. If all men were like that my mother would have left my dad a long time ago. I don't trust men. It's just my nature, and besides. A broken heart never heals because of a new love."  
  
Miroku quirked his eyebrow, "You know this how?"  
  
Sango looked up at him, as if measuring him, "When you are in a relationship that had an impact on you in some way, forever will your new love remind you of something you old one did. Whether it be a similar smile or same attitude, it happens. Me, I don't want to be reminded of that pain in the butt."  
  
Miroku started to nod his head in agreement, then stopped himself, "But only if you had true affections for them is what I heard."  
  
"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I don't know, and I don't really want to find out." She stood up and placed her bowl in the sink.  
  
Miroku watched her with curiosity. As she reached to open the door he gave her one last question, "What if you fell in love with someone and they didn't remind you of Kuy or whatever? Would you still swear off men?"  
  
Sango sighed as she dropped her hand from the door. She turned around to face him, "Miroku."  
  
She walked up to him and kneeled so she could be on the same eye level with him, "If you're interested in me, don't. Unless you want to be put down before you even get a chance. I don't care if you've been dumped one too many times, but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings so stay away."  
  
Miroku nodded, then placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, "Thank you."  
  
She seemed slightly confused, "For what?"  
  
"For the wonderful view."  
  
Sango looked down and her cheeks turned pink. Miroku hadn't been expecting her to slap him again. Not only that, but harder than last time. Sango stormed out of the kitchen. Inuyasha jumped out of her range of fire as she left. He entered the kitchen to find Miroku on the linoleum floor. He grabbed a carton of orange juice and took a swig, "Idiot." Having said his mind, he went about to find breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango left her room wearing deep blue ankle length skirt and a black v-neck t-shirt, placing her thin-strapped purse over her shoulder. As she walked into the living room she found Miroku and Inuyasha wasting a perfectly good day sitting in front of the TV. She stood right in front of the screen, just to make sure she had their attention. Inuyasha was the first to react.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting your attention."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Okay, now you have our attention, what?"  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Do either one of you want to go with me?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Grocery shopping."  
  
Their reply was almost immediate, "No thanks."  
  
"Busy."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips, "Then Miroku, can I have Kumako's phone number?"  
  
"Yeah it's on the fridge."  
  
Sango moved from in front of the television and both men returned to getting sucked into the TV. She found the number easily, then input it into her cell. She called the number, hearing a very young, but perky voice answer.  
  
"Hello! Rin speaking!"  
  
"Hey Rin, it's Sango. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yeah! You were the other pretty lady taking to Kasan."  
  
"Can I speak to her again?"  
  
"Okay, let Rin get her."  
  
Sango waited for a while then heard another voice on the receiver, "Good morning, Sango."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I was going to go shopping and I don't know where anything is. I tried to get one of the guys to come with me, but their glued to the tube."  
  
"No problem. I'll meet you outside of your dorm."  
  
"Okay." She hung up the receiver. She waved to Inuyasha and Miroku as she opened the door, "Bye boys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She sighed, 'Note to self, when Inuyasha and Miroku are in front of the television, don't attempt conversation.' She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. She sat down on the stairs and waited for Kumako. She was surprised when Kumako rounded the corner after a minute of waiting.  
  
"Hey Sango, you ready?"  
  
She nodded, "Should we take my car?"  
  
"Sango, this is a college town. Everything is within walking distance. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two walked down the street, talking about college and life as if they had known each other all their lives. Sango would learn later that Kumako had that effect on most people. Kumako would point out certain shops and restaurants that Sango might want to check out and she would thank her. They arrived at the market in good time and Sango was soaking in all the information Kumako would give her. They finished shopping and split their ways.  
  
"Sango if you need anything, let me know, kay? I'm always available."  
  
"Thanks Kumako. Actually, do you want to come over?"  
  
Kumako seemed to debate whether to come, "Inuyasha's there right?"  
  
"Um...yeah, but he's stuck in the amazing world of special effects so I doubt he and Miroku would bug us."  
  
"Thanks Sango, but I've got some stuff to do still."  
  
"Alright. Thank you so much, Kumako. I'll see you around!" The two women bid their goodbyes then left each other.  
  
Sango walked down the street, her skirt swaying gently in the breeze, adjusting her shopping bags every once in a while. She stopped in the park, placing her bags on a bench. She sat down next to her cargo, pulling a bottle of iced tea from the bag. She leaned against the bench back and watched the children play, occasionally sipping from her drink.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She broke from her relaxed state, her eyes meeting with Renkotsu's dark ones.  
  
"Renkotsu? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Relaxing, and you?"  
  
"Uh, I was shopping." She replied as she stood up and started to gather up her groceries.  
  
He reached out an offered hand, "Do you need help taking those bags back home?"  
  
She jerked away as he started to take one of her bags, "I can mange, but thanks for the offer." She started walking away. He followed after her and soon both were walking side by side. Sango kept glancing up at him then turn away incase he saw. They arrived at the stairs to her dorm, and again he offered.  
  
"No thank you Renkotsu. I can take care of myself. Maybe I seem defenseless, I don't know. I do know, though, that I'm anything but that."  
  
She walked up the stairs only struggling with opening the door. As she opened it, Inuyasha and Miroku were pretty much in the same position she had left them in. She rolled her eyes then went to the kitchen to unload her groceries.  
  
She pondered over Kumako's hesitation at her invitation. What had that been about? And why did she run into Renkotsu? Was it coincidence? Did he like her? Sango felt herself blush at that thought.  
  
Oh well. She'd let it bug her some other time. Right now she was going to force those two sacks of potatoes to get off their lazy bums and get them unaddicted to the most addicting thing on this planet. Maybe do some exercise or something. How about Karaoke?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hahahahaha! I'm evil. (for once) Does that work for Naga, Jess? Anyways, yes, poor Sango's day isn't over yet. What will happen when she gets between Inuyasha and Miroku and the TV? That's for me to write and you to find out. Also, anyone curious about Kumako and Inuyasha? Me too. *sweatdrops* I'm so horrible. Anyways, review. That's the only way I'll ever know what I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Always, Bearmoon 


	7. The Remote War Begins

Hello All. I don't know how soon the next update will be, considering that school is starting up and Finals are in two weeks. Either way, don't expect an update any time soon. Only three months until the next crazy updating season. Can you wait that long? I can't. Okay, so I know there wasn't that much pervert in the last chapter, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. Also, now things are going to get serious soon. Which means that for sure these chapters are going to get longer. Ningen-Youkai will get together soon. Maybe in the next few chapters. Perhaps even sooner! You'll never know. I swear that this chapter will have the group more in-character. I'm so sorry that Inuyasha and Kouga are so out of character. I'm just so used to writing fics with sweet kind guys like Darien. Keep your eyes open for another fight with Kouga and Inuyasha. I promise it won't be so pathetic either. Onto the next chapter!  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Six: The Remote War Begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango pondered over Kumako's hesitation at her invitation. What had that been about? And why did she run into Renkotsu? Was it coincidence? Did he like her? Sango felt herself blush at that thought.  
  
Oh well. She'd let it bug her some other time. Right now she was going to force those two sacks of potatoes to get off their lazy bums and get them unaddicted to the most addicting thing on this planet. Maybe do some exercise or something. How about Karaoke? She broke out into an evil grin. This would be interesting.  
  
Sango left the kitchen and once again stood in front of the TV. She got a response from Inuyasha almost immediately.  
  
"Sango! Now what do you want?" he asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"Your attention." She replied.  
  
"That's what you wanted last time. What do you really want?" the annoyed tone clear in his voice.  
  
"I want you to get off your lazy asses and do something productive."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha with slit eyes. She moved her glance from the TV to Miroku and Inuyasha trying to look past her. She sighed deeply, almost growling then sat between Inuyasha and Miroku. She shook her head then spotted the remote on the coffee table.  
  
If a person could see the devil horns and halo on a person, Sango's horns would be visible. She subtly picked up the remote, positive that neither one of her roommates were conscious of her actions. She pressed the channel up button on the remote. How convenient, the swimsuit model competition. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Miroku? The game wasn't even to halftime! Change it back!"  
  
Miroku gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean? I thought you changed it?"  
  
Inuyaha closed his eyes as one of his eyebrows twitched, "Why would I change the channel to a swimsuit competition? I'm not some freaking pervert!"  
  
Miroku was starting to get nervous from Inuyasha's rising temper, "But I swear, I didn't change it!"  
  
Sango smirked, "Well, if you guys aren't watching what's on, then I'll turn it off." She pressed the power button. Both men turned their heads towards the black screen, then to Sango, their jaws hitting the floor. Miroku latched onto her arm.  
  
"Wait! We were watching that!" he begged.  
  
Sango dropped her shoulders and looked at Miroku dubiously, "You're joking right?" she suddenly felt an unwelcome hand on her rear. Her eyes widened in realization as she backhanded Miroku with the remote, "What do you think you're doing you perv?!"  
  
Miroku held a hand to his jaw as he wiggled it to make sure he could still talk. Her aim was too good. Inuyasha was still irritated that he was missing his game.  
  
"Sango, can you turn on the TV?" he asked. Struggling with the asking.  
  
She shrugged, "No."  
  
"No?!"  
  
She stood up and started poking Inuyasha in the shoulder, "Listen, I'm not too crazy about having to share a dorm with two men. I'm very creeped out that one of them happens to be a pervert. I refuse to have you two sit in front of the tube like mindless drones."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her, "It's none of your concern. Besides what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, if you're going to be so resistant, I'll steal the remote." She said, crossing her arms, the remote still in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his, "Oh. That's all. You do know that we could just get up and change things ourselves?"  
  
Sango nodded, "You could," she reasoned, "But I know you're too lazy to do so."  
  
Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, "She's right you know."  
  
He turned on Miroku, "Shut up!" he turned back to Sango, agitation ringing in his voice, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
She smiled, glad that they were finally listening.  
  
~~~  
  
She watched the two mic hogs arguing over the mic again. When she suggested karaoke she hadn't expected them to actually agree to it. Now Inuyasha and Miroku were in a karaoke suicide battle. Time to break them up.  
  
"Alright you two. If you're going to argue over a song, why don't you do a duet?" she asked.  
  
Miroku crossed his arms, "Fine. Inuyasha can sing." He huffed, sitting down next to Sango. Inuyasha laughed triumphantly as he started the song. Sango tapped her foot in time to the song.  
  
"You're not that bad a singer, Miroku." she commented, hopping to get him out of his bad mood.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I've had some practice."  
  
She nodded, "You and Inuyasha should put a band together. Your voices would work together. If only you had instrumentalists."  
  
He nodded his head, "Well, we tried. The only music accompaniment we have is my guitar, so we're missing a bit. It sounds hollow, although, Inuyasha makes up for it."  
  
"You really put together a band?" she was shocked. These two were always fighting. There was no way they could hold something together like a band.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, but we play like once every two months if that. We're missing something, I just don't know what yet."  
  
Sango moved her eyes to the word on the screen, Inuyasha's voice in the background, "I was surprised that you two had a karaoke machine. But I'm glad we didn't have to go out and look for a bar. I should have figured as much though, seeing your extensive entertainment unit."  
  
Miroku sighed as if in love, "I know. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, then returned her attention to Inuyasha. That boy sure had a range. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands as Miroku thumbed through the booklet of songs he had put together. She gently rocked her head side to side, getting into the music.  
  
True, she hadn't really given them a chance, and now she realized how cool they were, but still... she wouldn't put her guard down.  
  
"Sango! I swear I wasn't going to do anything! I was just reaching for my drink on the table beside you!"  
  
She sighed inwardly with anger. Definitely can't put her guard down.  
  
"Have you ever heard of asking, Miroku?"  
  
"To grope you?"  
  
"To be passed your drink! My god!" she huffed as she stood up and sat in the chair Inuyasha had brought from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey. That's my seat."  
  
Sango looked at the chair she was sitting in then to Inuyasha, "It doesn't have your name on it."  
  
He scuffed then plopped down on the floor, his arms and legs crossed. She heard him muttering curses silently to himself. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She then stood up.  
  
"Let's go clubbing."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her skeptically, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You know...clubbing? Dancing, drinking with friends, having fun?"  
  
"I know what it is, but I don't do it. You take away the TV then we sing Karaoke instead and now you want us to go clubbing?" again there was this irritation in his voice. She laughed, which made him step back a little.  
  
"I didn't take away the TV. I'm just holding the remote for ransom. I'll make you a deal. Whoever has the remote is in control of the TV. So, if you take it from me, you can watch whatever you want." Sango smiled, crossing her arms with satisfaction with her deal.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and forth between the front door and Sango, debating what to do. Inuyasha crossed his arms releasing a "Keh!" to express his thoughts. Both were oblivious of Miroku watching them. Both were even more surprised when Sango was underneath Miroku on the floor, successfully keeping the remote out of his reach. But that seemed to be the only thing unreachable in their struggle. A blush fell over her face like a veil as she stopped her struggling for a moment.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screeched as she swung at him with the remote, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell onto his back, seeing stars and once again cradling his jaw. Sango stood on the arm of the sofa as Inuyasha joined in for the ownership of the remote. He stood on the cushions trying to reach for the remote Sango held above her head.  
  
"Give me that damn remote you Psycho Woman!"  
  
"Ah! No." she replied as she grappled with her balance on the sofa arm. She hopped off the arm and ran to the other side of the coffee table. Inuyasha faced her on the opposite. Miroku sat on the couch still cradling his jaw.  
  
"How sweet, your first days together and you're already fighting." All three roommates turned towards the voice.  
  
Kumako stood by the front door, keys in one hand and the other on her hip. Kouga stood behind her, trying to hold in laughter. Rin peaked out from behind her full skirt.  
  
Inuyasha sent death glares towards Kouga. Miroku rolled his jaw in circular motions, "So Kumako. How long were you watching?"  
  
"When Sango hit you with the remote." She replied, closing her eyes and smiling. Kouga walked around her and sat on the sofa next to Miroku, his smirk remaining on his face.  
  
"So Inu, all that because you can't get the remote?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists in warning, "Shut up, Kouga. I'm not in the mood to be messed with. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Kumako sighed and shrugged, "Well, Rin and I were coming over to share some cookies and a cake. We made too much. We ran into Kouga on the way here so he tailed us."  
  
Miroku dropped his hand from his jaw, "Cookies?"  
  
Kumako and Sango rolled their eyes simultaneously as Rin carried a large basket into the kitchen. Kumako followed after her, "Sango could you help?"  
  
She nodded then followed after the mother-like woman.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his chair realizing that Sango couldn't take it if he was sitting in it. Unfortunately that meant Kouga was arms distance. The three men sat in silence. An awkward silence. Miroku kept glancing between Inuyasha and Kouga like an elk between two wolves trying to find an escape. There was much tension in the room. Inuyasha noticed Miroku's nervousness.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kouga's eyes narrowed, "Oi, Inu. You still angry about last night?" he taunted.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Kouga, his eyes flaming, "Don't start Kouga, or you'll really regret it."  
  
"Or maybe we should pick up where we left off." Kouga was getting ambitious.  
  
"I'm not warning you anymore, Kouga." Inuyasha cautioned through clenched teeth.  
  
"I found it most interesting that-" but Kouga never finished.  
  
By the time he had said "it" Inuyasha was winding up his punch. When he threw his punch, it knocked him out cold. Inuyasha and Miroku Turned around when they heard a gasp and an angered sigh. Kumako and Sango stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Kumako walked straight past Inuyasha as if he wasn't there and placed an ice pack on his forehead. Miroku and Sango started to get nervous because of Kumako's silence. She merely looked at Inuyasha. He turned away and left the dorm, a little black rain cloud over his head.  
  
She sighed again, only it was more of sadness, "I should have guessed they would bring that up again." She arranged Kouga so he would be comfortable then placed the treats on the table.  
  
"Rin, call Sesshomaru-sama please." She called to the kitchen.  
  
A muffled reply came from the closed door. Kumako turned back to Sango and Mirkou, "I'm sorry Sango. Inuyasha just looses his temper sometimes."  
  
Sango shook her head, "No, no. That's fine, but what was that about?"  
  
Kumako shook her head, "His brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, so? What do you think? It's definitely improved. At least that's what I think. There's more back stories to come, but will you want to know? Just let me know, review. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Always Bearmoon 


	8. I Figured You Out

Hi Minna! I hope that the weekend's going smoothly for you, I know that I should be studying, but I got bored. I can't help it. I keep forgetting where I leave off in this story. Kouga just got knocked out by Inuyasha, and Inu left, so what's gonna happen now? Read along and you'll find out. Warning, there are a lot of flashback in this chapter. Can't help it, I like flashbacks. Oh and we're only two chapters away from catching up with Silver Rain! Aren't you excited? That means that these chapters are now going to be very long. Can't wait!  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: I Figured You Out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kumako turned back to Sango and Mirkou, "I'm sorry Sango. Inuyasha just looses his temper sometimes."  
  
Sango shook her head, "No, no. That's fine, but what was that about?"  
  
Kumako shook her head, "His brother."  
  
~~~  
  
Sango drank her coffee through pursed lips. His brother? Had Inuyasha been defending his brother? Somehow, Sango had the feeling that that wasn't the case.  
  
She leaned back in her seat as the breeze sent a warm caress across her bare shoulders. It was a calm Sunday morning, and Sango had decided to check out the cafŽ Kumako had told her about. She wore a white off shoulder blouse and black capris. Sango had left the dorm to clear her mind, but she kept thinking about the incident from a month ago.  
  
~~~  
  
"Why would Inuyasha and Kouga argue about his brother?" she asked, her brow drawn in close together.  
  
Kumako chuckled, "Well, it's a long story. Actually, Sango?"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind fetching Inuyasha?"  
  
"B-but...I have no clue where to look."  
  
"Um, do you remember that club we passed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He'll probably be around there. Thanks."  
  
~~~  
  
Sango huffed as she straightened her posture in her seat. What was the big deal about his brother anyways? She smiled softly as she spotted a little girl share an ice cream cone with her brother.  
  
Was Inuyasha the older sibling, or the younger? Either way, Sango could never see two brothers not getting along. Being siblings was something you couldn't share with anyone else. She didn't know anyone she was closer to than her little brother.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Sis?"  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder to Kohaku, her purse in her hand, ready to leave, she didn't want to be late, "Make it fast Kohaku."  
  
"Um...could...you help me with my homework?"  
  
Sango looked to the door, then to Kohaku. She released a heavy sigh, "Sure, just let me call my friends."  
  
His nervous face faded as he beamed at her, "Thank you!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sango poured a creamer into her coffee, then stirred the liquid slowly. Now she was feeling homesick. She missed her family and friends. She missed her room. Her privacy. She felt warmth seeping into her cheeks.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango dried her hair with a second towel after making sure the one wrapped around her body was secure. It was one of those rare opportunities where no one was home or due to be home for a very long time. She walked across the living room to where her room was, singing to herself. She closed the door behind her and started to change. The next thing she knew, Miroku was opening the door with Renkotsu behind him.  
  
"Mi-Miroku!" she screamed as she flailed wildly, trying to close the door, successfully hitting him with it as it closed in front of his nose.  
  
~~~  
  
Stupid monk. And she thought monks were supposed to be chaste. She broke out of her thoughts as someone sat across from her. Speaking of the pervert...  
  
"What's up Miroku?" she asked, anger still in her voice.  
  
He shrugged, "I was passing by. You're not still mad are you? It was an accident, honest. I had no clue you were home."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Then why were you going into my room?"  
  
"Uh, anyways, I was thinking, I heard you singing the other day...I was curious if you could play an instrument?"  
  
Sango was going to retort to him changing the subject, but instead blushed, "You heard me singing?"  
  
"It was beautiful. I was thinking, if you played an instrument and I bargained with Inuyasha, if you would be interested in auditioning for our band?"  
  
"Me? Well," she wasn't sure, "I do play the keyboards, but..."  
  
"Please?" he was begging, like a little boy asking for sweets.  
  
"Okay. When?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He stood up and left. Sango put her palm to her forehead, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku pleaded again, "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"She sa-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come On!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuya-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay then, Why not?"  
  
"Not only is she a girl, she's an annoying one."  
  
"Just listen once. I swear, if you could just hear her."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Fine. Once. But if I don't like it, you will not bring it up again, get it?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~  
  
Sango glanced between the stage and the door she had just walked through. She shifted the keyboard case on her shoulder. She was very nervous. She could back out right? Miroku walked towards her.  
  
"Sango! You made it!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku, "You think I would get lost?"  
  
"No. Are you ready? Come on to the back. It's this way." Sango obediently followed. He left her in a room behind the stage. She unzipped her case and set up her keyboard. She tested a few chords then started playing a sorrowful tune. She nodded her head in time with the music, unaware of Inuyasha and Miroku entering the room. Inuyasha sat in a nearby chair, "Not bad."  
  
Sango stopped her playing and turned to face him, "Hm. When should I start?"  
  
"Now is fine."  
  
Sango nodded as she once again tested the keys and memorized the notes on the paper before her. She gracefully moved her fingers over the keys, as if the notes had plastered themselves in her mind. Inuyasha watched her intently. She had exactly what he was looking for. She put everything she knew into her music. When her words came, he hated to admit that he'd have to congratulate Miroku. Sango finally opened her eyes and then her lips parted.  
  
"I follow in your shadow,  
  
But you seem not to care.  
  
You ignore my intent stares.  
  
But you know; I've had enough.  
  
I'm tired of playing your silly game,  
  
Of seeing who can pretend they don't love the other.  
  
I'm sick of the way you tease me,  
  
Like you'll go find another.  
  
---  
  
Truth is I figured you out,  
  
And I'm bored of waiting.  
  
Now I'm the master  
  
In this game you're playing.  
  
-  
  
I'm leaving now,  
  
And you can't stop me.  
  
My patience is cast forth,  
  
Your contest is over.  
  
---  
  
Your prize just walked  
  
Out of the door.  
  
You can beg me to stay,  
  
But I'm weary of you.  
  
I won't sit idly to be used,  
  
Like a little doll,  
  
Broken and abused,  
  
Like a child's toy.  
  
-  
  
I'm not your slave,  
  
Who aids your every command.  
  
You're the man from hell,  
  
But now  
  
You're the one,  
  
That's ringing the bell.  
  
---  
  
Truth is I figured you out,  
  
And I'm bored of waiting.  
  
Now I'm the master  
  
In this game you're playing.  
  
-  
  
I'm leaving now,  
  
And you can't stop me.  
  
My patience is cast forth,  
  
Your contest is over.  
  
---  
  
Wave your white flag,  
  
Since you've felt my bite.  
  
Should have known you'd be a drag,  
  
And now, I've won the fight.  
  
Someone please tell me,  
  
How did I come to love a jerk?  
  
Rather date some pervert,  
  
Or a simple lowlife.  
  
---  
  
Truth is I figured you out,  
  
And I'm bored of waiting.  
  
Now I'm the master  
  
In this game you're playing.  
  
-  
  
I'm leaving now,  
  
And you can't stop me.  
  
My patience is cast forth,  
  
Your contest is over."  
  
~~~  
  
Sango walked down the street, glancing about her for any sign of Inuyasha. As she passed the park, she noticed a silver-haired figure standing on the bridge crossing over the lake.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked up at Sango as she got closer, "What do you want?"  
  
"Kumako asked me to find you. Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
He turned away from her and rested his elbows on the railing of the bridge, "Feh."  
  
She took that as a yes, then hopped into a sitting position on the railing. She twisted her body to look at the moon's reflection on the lake. The two sat in silence, watching the breeze break the calm of the lake's surface. Sango looked towards Inuyasha, "So...what were you and Kouga fighting about?"  
  
"Someone close to me."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Heh, you'd like to think so. No. Someone dear to me. Then it kinda merged into a dispute about my brother."  
  
"I've lost a few dear to me too."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. The wind kicked up as it blew their hair over their shoulders and caused waves on the lake. Sango's eyes looked so distant. He smirked with understanding, "Hurt by someone dear too?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Well, was dear."  
  
"Same here."  
  
The two exchanged looks then laughed. They looked up at the moon, remaining in silence, but enjoying each other's understanding and company.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha patted Sango on the shoulder, "Okay, fine. You're in. But if we're gonna get serious, you've gotta work hard, got it?"  
  
Sango merely nodded still trying to understand what he had said. She did it? She smiled, then nodded thanks to Mirkou. He replied with a wink. Stupid pervert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I know a lot of you might be thinking, "Okaaaay. I thought Inu ends up liking Kikyou or Kag?" He does. I'm just trying to express my thoughts on how well Sango and Inu get along. They understand each other, but don't ask questions. They hold a form of respect there. Just be patient minna. This is a Sango and Miroku pairing. I've just gotta get other things established first.  
  
Ja ne, Bearmoon  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Spirited-dreamer:  
  
toysrusgirl:   
  
SM together: Yep, Sango is the best kick-butt girl I know. I love her demanding ways!  
  
Jea: It's funny? Really? Are you sure?  
  
Bunny-yasha: At least I'm trying! God, don't be so demanding! 


	9. Curiosity Killed the Monk, err cat

Yay! I finally updated! (about time too!) So now we're on the eighth chapter of spinning Petals. I'm so excited! Are you? Well, I won't hold you from reading any longer. Enjoy!  
  
~*~Spinning Petals~*~ Chapter Eight: Curiosity Killed the Monk, err, the cat  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango stretched her back as she dropped the keyboard into the trunk of Inuyasha's beat up car. Miroku followed suit as he sat down on the curb. Sango eyed him accusingly.  
  
"You're a lot of help."  
  
Miroku merely smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, "So Miroku. It seems like everyone in Ningen-Youkai has problems, except for perfect little you. What's your secret?" she asked as she sat beside him on the curb.  
  
Miroku sighed, catching Sango's attention. She leaned over and looked up at him, "You can tell me you know. I wouldn't tease you or joke about it."  
  
Miroku looked down at her with pleading eyes. They seemed so full of such sadness and the humorous flame that usually resided there seemed like it had burned out. He held her gaze there for a while before quickly breaking it to look at the moon rising in the sky, drunk with white luminescence. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We should finish packing, so Inuyasha can take this stuff home." Sango watched him stand up, his face covered with shadows, looking away from her. Sango narrowed her eyes and crept behind him slowly. She reached for his side; his only tickle spot. Apparently, Sango had not been expecting a response...  
  
They re-entered Spinning Petals ten minutes later with ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes. Sango stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Inuyasha talking with someone calmly. Well was. She watched the raven-haired woman rush out of the club, her ice-blue eyes turning colder as she stepped outside the door.  
  
Sango didn't even bother asking why she left she quickly turned on Inuyasha, "What did you say?" her tone causing Inuyasha to take an involuntary step back.  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"And that's why she rushed out like that? Uh-hu. I'll believe that."  
  
"Just forget it Sango, no one is asking you! Okay? Just keep your nose in your own business!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Both crossed their arms as Miroku put a hand to his forehead. Why him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat on the couch bouncing her legs crossed over one another. She flipped through the channels, looking for something that might entertain her. No luck. She placed the remote on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt someone sit next to her and the sound of the tv.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she cried as she quickly snatched the remote from Miroku's hand.  
  
"But Sango..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"It's only-"  
  
"N-O Miroku."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Find something else entertaining." Sango forgot that Miroku was very adapt and improvising. She felt a shadow fall over her and looked up, meeting indigo blue eyes, mischievous glint and all.  
  
"Well I have a game."  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows with uncertainty, "Yes?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha arrived home to the sounds of laughing and teasing. He peaked his head in the kitchen and found Miroku wearing only his boxers and Sango sitting across from him with her sweater folded neatly over the back of her chair.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at them as Sango waved, "What...are you doing?"  
  
Sango shrugged, "Miroku wanted to play strip poker."  
  
Miroku looked towards Inuyasha, "It kind of backfired."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I can see that."  
  
Sango patted the seat next to her, "Come place with us, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, sure. You'd both be naked by the time I finish."  
  
Sango smiled slyly, "Then come prove it."  
  
Inuyasha's curiosity was weighing him down. Miroku was a decent poker player and he never lost so much as a tie while playing strip poker, "I think I might just do that."  
  
"Great. Miroku, put your pants back on."  
  
Within two hours Sango learned how much clothing both Inuyasha and Miroku wore all the way down to their boxers when she finally decided to have mercy; where as Inuyasha and Miroku learned within those same two hours never challenge Sango to a strip anything match because you'll end up being the one who's taking off your clothes.  
  
Sango smiled proudly as she put the playing cards away, "You're curiosity got a hold of you two."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and Miroku whispered into Sango's ear teasingly, "I wonder if your that sly with other things as well?"  
  
Inuyasha was finishing buttoning up his shirt as he saw Sango storm pass him with a very ticked off face.  
  
He finished the last button as he called out to the man in the other room, "Curiosity killed the Monk you know."  
  
All he heard was a muffled reply from the coat closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I know it's short, but I hope some of you got a kick out of it. That's also why it's given a pg-13 rating, cause I'm just getting warmed up. Expect the next chapter to be a little longer and to contain some of Miroku's reflections. Tell me what you think!  
  
Ja ne! Bearmoon  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
spirited-dreamer: I'm glad that the Sango/Inuyasha thing doesn't seem like that kind of relationship. I was worried, but now I'm worried to see what you think about this chapter.  
  
Jea: Is this a little funnier? I'm happy that you said my stories are that visual, cause that's my goal! Yep Yep! Now update! ~doo doo~  
  
toysrusgirl: Don't worry. Kagome is coming in real soon. Also, Sango will show more anger in a bit, you'll see. Her anger is kinda like my mom's. She keeps it bottled in then explodes. Just wait.  
  
Misa-chan: Yes! I finally updated! I know I'm making Miroku a little to pevrted, but there's a reason. I promise. He really isn't. Let's just say it's an act of sorts. Sorry it took so long to update! I feel so guilty!  
  
Well, that's about it. I hope to update in two weeks so keep wach!  
  
Again and always, Bearmoon 


End file.
